Lady gaga
Lady Gaga Stephani angelina joane germotta idade 27 anos nascimento 28 de março de 1986,Nova iorque estados unidos em 2008 Stephani angelina joane germotta virou um sucesso e agora tem um nome artitisco Lady Gaga com seu primeiro album the fame com músicas Just dance,beautiful dirty rich,Poker face,eh eh else i can say,Love game e Paparazzi.em 2009 fez a sua primeira turne mundial Lady Gaga the fame ball world tour deu um apelido no seus fãs little monsters ou monstrinhos em agosto fez o album The fame Monster com músicas alejandro,bad romance,telephone feat beyoncé,dance in the dark e video phone quase no final de 2009 fez outra turne Monster ball world tour 2009 a 2011.em 2011 ela fez o album born this way com músicas born this way,judas,the edge of glory,you and i e marry the night.em 2012 Lady gaga fez uma participação no seriado os simpsons episódio Lisa toca gaga com músicas novas little monster,lisa superstar.já em 2012 fez a turne born this way ball world tour.mais em 2013 ela fez o album aura com músicas aura e applause.já em 2014 ela vai fazer a turne Artpop ball world tour. Lady gaga the fame 2008 1.just dance 2.lovegame 3.paparazzi 4.beautiful,dirty,rich 5.eh eh else i can say 6.poker face 7.the fame 8.money honey 9.again again 10.fashion 11.boys,boys,boys 12.brown eyes 13.summerboy Lady gaga cherry sessions 2009 1.Just dance 2.Poker face 3.eh eh else i can say 4.christmas tree LADY GAGA THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR 2009-shows em 66 cidades 1.Who shot candy warhol intro 2.paparazzi 3.lovegame 4.lovegame remix 5.beautiful,dirty,rich 6.the braininterlude 7.the fame 8.money honey 9.boys,boys,boys 10.just dance interlude 11.just dance 12.eh eh else i can say 13.brown eyes 14.poker facer acoustic 15.poker facer cidades do show da LADY GAGA THE FAME BALL WORLD TOUR 2009 1.San diego 2.Los angeles 3.San francisco 4.Seattle 5.Port land 6.Vancouver 7.Denver 8.Minneapólis 9.Chicago 10.Royal oak 11.Kitchener 12.Ottawa 13.Montreal 14.Boston 15.Orlando 16.Tampa 17.Fort Lauderdale 18.Pam springs 19.Moscou 20.Philadélfia 21.Nova iorque 22.Boston 23.Ackland 24.Brisbane 25.Newcastle 26.Sydney 27.Melbourne 28.Adelaide 29.Perth 30.Kallang 31.Toronto 32.Somerset 33.Manchester 34.Cork 35.Bruxellas 36.Londres 37.Valeta 38.Paris 39.Perth 40.Kaas 41.Londres 42.Manchester 43.Munique 44.Cologne 45.Berlim 46.Amsterdã 47.Zurique 48.Viena 49.Ibiza 50.Hamburgo 51.Helsínque 52.Oslo 53.Copenhagem 54.Ostersund 55.Estocolmo 56.Tokyo 57.Chiba city 58.Seoul 59.Quezon city 60.Kallang 61.Macau 62.Tel Aviv 63.Starffordshire 64.Essex 65.Richmond 66.Washington Lady gaga hitmixes 2009 1.Love game 2.poker face 3.just dance 4.paparazzi 5.the fame 6.just dance 7.lovegame Lady gaga the fame monster 2009 1.bad romance 2.alejandro 3.monster 4.spechless 5.dance in the dark 6.paper gangstar 7.i like it through 8.telephone Beyoncé 9.video phone feat Lady Gaga 10.so happy i could die 11.teeth 12.fashion LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 2009 á 2010 1.Dance in the dark 2.just dance 3.puke film interlude 4.lovegame 5.alejandro 6.raven film interlude 7.monster 8.so happy i could die 9.teeth 10.spechles 11.poker face piano 12.egypit film interlude 13.the fame 14.money honey 15.beautiful,dirty,rich 16.paws up interlude 17.boys,boys,boys 18.paper ganstar 19.poker face 20.manifesto film interlude 21.paparazzi 22.fashion 23.eh eh else i can say 24.bad romance cidades do show da LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 2009 Á 2010 1.Montreal 2.Toronto 3.Ottawa 4.Boston 5.Camden 6.Vancouver 7.San Francisco 8.Las vegas 9.San diego 10.Los angeles 11.Nova orleans 12.Atlanta 13.Miami 14.Orlando 15.ST Loís 16.Rosemont 17.Detroit 18.Atlantic city 19.Wallingford 20.Uncasville 21.Nova Iorque 22.West Lafayate 23.Manchester 24.Dublin 25.Belfast 26.Liverpool 27.Londres 28.Glasgow 29.Cardiff 30.Newcastle 31.Birmingham 32.Ackland 33.Sydney 34.Newcastle 35.Melbourne 36.Brisbane 37.Canberra 38.Perth 39.Adelaide 40.Wollong 41.Sydney 42.Melbourne 43.Osaka 44.Yokohoma LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 2.0 2010 1.Dance in the dark 2.glitter and grease 3.just dance 4.beautiful,dirty,rich 5.vanity 6.the fame 7.puke film interlude 8.love game 9.love game mix 10.boys,boys,boys 11.money honey 12.telephone 13.brown eyes 14.stand by me 15.spechless 16.you and i 17.twist filminterlude 18.so happy i could die 19.paws up interlude 20.monster 21.teeth 22.alejandro 23.manifesto film interlude 24.poker face 25.apocalipty film interlude 26.paparazzi 27.bad romance cidades do show da LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 2.0 2010 1.Estocolmo 2.Hamburgo 3.Berlim 4.Arnhaim 5.Antuérpia 6.Paris 7.Oberhausen 8.Estrasburgo 9.Nottingham 10.Birmingham 11.Londres 12.Manchester 13.Sheffield 14.Montreal 15.Boston 16.Atlantic city 17.Nova Iorque 18.Toronto 19.Cleveland 20.Indiannapólis 21.ST Lois 22.Oaklahoma city 23.Houston 24.Dallas 25.Denver 26.Pheonix 27.Kansas city 28.Chicago 29.Los Angeles 30.Las Vegas 31.Tacoma 32.San Jose 33.Portland 34.Vancouver 35.Edmonton 36.Saint Paul 37.Milwaake 38.Detroit 39.Pittsburg 40.Washington d.c 41.Charlottesville 42.Filadélfia 43.Hartford 44.Charlotte 45.Raleigh LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 3.0 2011 1.Introducion 2.dance in the dark 3.glitter and grease 4.just dance 5.beautifl,dirty,rich 6.the fame 7.lovegame 8.boys,boys,boys 9.money honey 10.telephone 11.spechless 12.you and i 13.so happy i could die 14.monster 15.teeth 16.alejandro 17.poker face 18.paparazzi 19.bad romance 20.born this way cidades do show da LADY GAGA THE MONSTER BALL WORLD TOUR 3.0 2011 1.Helsinque 2.Oslo 3.Dublin 4.Herning 5.Belfast 6.Zagrab 7.Budapest 8.Turim 9.Viena 10.Zurique 11.Praga 12.Malmõ 13.Antuérpia 14.Gdánsk 15.Roterdã 16.Lyon 17.Milão 18.Barcelona 19.Lisboa 20.Madrid 21.Londres 22.Paris 23.Atlantic city 24.Nova iorque 25.Pittsburg 26.Washigton d.c 27.Chicago 28.Grands Rapids 29.Toronto 30.Buffalo 31.Ottawa 32.Boston 33.Columbus 34.Loísville 35.Dallas 36.Omaha 37.Salt lake city 38.Oakland city 39.Sacramento 40.Pheonix 41.Las vegas 42.Los angeles 43.Anaheim 44.Houston 45.Nova Orleans 44.Fort Lauderdale 45.Miami 46.Orlando 47.Tampa 48.Guinnet 49.Nashville 50.Newark 51.Uniodale 52.Montreal 53.Cleveland 54.Guadalajara 55.Cidade do México 144 cidades da turne monster ball 2009-2011 Lady gaga born this way 2011 1.gorvenment hooker 2.highway unicorn to love 3.born this way 4.black jesus amen fashion 5.bloody mary 6.judas 7.fashion hits of love 8.heavy metal lover 9.bad kids 10.hair 11.you and i 12.americano 13.scheibe 14.the edge of glory 15.marry the night lady gaga iheartrádio live 2011 1.intro,scheibe 2.judas 3.bad romance 4.just dance,lovegame,poker face 5.hair 6.you and i 7.hooker filmhooker 8.alejandro,telephone,paparazzi 9.stand by me sting 10.king of pain sting 11.the edge of glory 12.born this way 13.heavy metal lover lady gaga live bbc weekend bukaresti 2011 1.intro,born this way 2.bad romance 3.telephone,poker face,alejandro 4.spechless 5.the edge of glory 6.you and i 7.americano 8.just dance 9.judas 10.gorvenment hooker,judas Lady gaga thinksving live 2011 1.marry the night 2.the edge of glory 3.born this way 4.you and i 5.judas Lady gaga paul´o grady live 2011 1.hair 2.the edge of glory 3.you and i 4.born this way 5.judas LADY GAGA THE BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR 2012-2013-64 cidades 1.Highway unicornto love 2.gorvernment hooker 3.born this way 4.black jesus amen fashion 5.bloody mary 6.bad romance 7.judas 8.fashion hits of love 9.just dance 10.lovegame 11.telephone 12.heavy metal lover 13.bad kids 14.hair 15.you and i 16.electric chapel 17.americano 18.poker face 19.alejandro 20.paparazzi 21.scheibe 22.the edge of glory 23.marry the night cidades do show da LADY GAGA BORN THIS WAY BALL WORLD TOUR 2012 1.Seoul 2.Hong Kong 3.Tóquio 4.Taipei 5.Banguecope 6.Manila 7.Singapura 8.Auckland 9.Brisbane 10.Sydney 11.Melbourne 12.Perth 13.Sófia 14.Bucaresti 15.Viena 16.Vilnius 17.Riga 18.Tallin 19.Helsinque 20.Estocolmo 21.Copenhagem 22.Colonia 23.Londres 24.Manchester 25.Dublin 26.Amsterdã 27.Berlim 28.Paris 29.Hanover 30.Zurique 31.Antuérpia 32.Milão 33.Nice 34.Barcelona 35.Cidade do México 36.San Juan 37.San José 38.Bogotá 39.Rio de janeiro 40.São Paulo 41.Porto Alegre 42.Buenos Aires 43.Santiago 44.Lima 45.Assunção 46.Joanesburgo 47.Cidade do cabo 48.Oslo 49.São Petersburgo 50.Moscou 51.Vancouver 52.Tacoma 53.Port land 54.San José 55.Los Angeles 56.Pheonix 57.Las Vegas 58.Dallas 59.Houston 60.ST Louis 61.Kansas city 62.Saint paul 63.Toronto 64.Montreal Lady gaga 2013 aura 1.aura 2.applause 3.cake like lady gaga 4.stuck on fuckin youlady gaga 5.stacheft lady gaga 6.the greatest thing 7.bitch,don´t kill my vibe 8.murder my heart 9.applausesilvestre remix 10.applauseintensity remix trap 11.applause remix stefan 12.applause dj white shadow trap remix Lady gaga artpop 2013 1.Aura 2.venus 3.g.u.y 4.sexxxx dreams 5.jewels ´n drugs 6.manicure 7.do what u want 8.artpop 9.swine 10.donatella 11.fashion 12.mary jane holland 13.dope 14.gypsy 15.applause Lady gaga live in itunes festival london 1.aura 2.manicure 3.artpop 4.jewels ´n´drugs 5.sexxx dreams 6.applause 7.i wanna be you lovin 8.swine Lady Gaga the jingle bell 2013 1.jingles bells 2.poker face 3.just dance 4.bad romance 5.born this way 6.aura 7.do what u want 8.applause Lady gaga artrave artpop 2014 1.aura 2.artpop 3.venus 4.manicure 5.sexxxx dreams 6.gypsy 7.dope 8.applause 9.do what u want 10.donatella LADY GAGA ARTRAVE ARTPOP BALL WORLD TOUR 2014 1.Artpop 2.g.u.y 3.donatella 4.fashion 5.venus 6.manicure 7.cake like lady gaga 8.just dance 9.poker face 10.telephone 11.partyneonausesinterlude 12.paparazzi 13.do what u want 14.born this way 15.jewels´n´drugs 16.aura 17.sexxx dreams 18.mary jane holland 19.alejandro 20.ratchetinterlude 21.bad romance 22.applause 23.swine 24.Gypsy cidades do show da LADY GAGA turne ARTRAVE;THE ARTPOP BALL WORLD TOUR 2014 1.Fort Lauderdale 2.Atlanta 3.Pittsburgh 4.Uncasville-10 de maio de 2014 Lady gaga clipes 1.just dance-2008-the fame 2.beautiful,dirty,rich-2008-the fame 3.eh ehelse i can say-2008-the fame 4.lovegame-2008-the fame 5.poker face-2008-the fame 6.paparazzi-2008-the fame 7.alejandro-2009-the fame monster 8.telephoneBeyoncé-2009-the fame monster 9.video phonefeat Lady Gaga-2009-the fame monster 10.bad romance-2009-the fame monster 11.dance in the dark-2009-the fame monster 12.born this way-2011-born this way 13.judas-2011-born this way 14.you and i-2011-born this way 15.the edge of glory-2011-born this way 16.marry the night-2011-born this way 17.aura-2013-aura e artpop 18.applause-2013-aura e artpop 19.venus-2013-artpop 20.do what u want-2013-artpop